High School Bride
by Chinatsu Arakawa
Summary: Sebenarnya biarpun masih Koukousei / SMA tapi aku ini sudah menikah. Suamiku adalah seorang Desainer keren dengan tampang datar dan coolnya yang tentunya sedang terkenal saat ini dan dikeliling banyak penggemar. Harusnya aku memiliki kehidupan pernikahan bahagia yang membuat semua orang iri. Namun kenyataanya...?


"**High School Bride"**

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chinatsu Arakawa**_

_**Present**_

"**High School Bride"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Caution : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Work in Progress(WIP)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

Summary : Sebenarnya biarpun masih _Koukousei_ / SMA tapi aku ini sudah menikah. Suamiku adalah seorang Desainer keren dengan tampang datar dan _cool_nya yang tentunya sedang terkenal saat ini dan dikeliling banyak penggemar. Harusnya aku memiliki kehidupan pernikahan bahagia yang membuat semua orang iri. Namun kenyataanya...?

_**Lets Reading Minna**_

_**If You Not Like Don't Read and Click Back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 1 : _Beginning_

Libur musim panas baru saja usai, memaksa para murid yang bersekolah untuk kembali menjejakan kaki mereka disekolah masing-masing untuk menuntut ilmu dan tak lupa membawa pr libur musim panas mereka yang diperintahkan sang guru untuk dikerjakan sewaktu libur namun agak sedikit berbeda dengan seorang gadis bersurai soft pink yang terus melakankan kakinya dengan gontai menuju ruangan yang bertulis '2-1' dan langsung menarik kenop pintu tersebut kearah kiri

"Ohayou" Ucap pelan, mengabaikan tatapan heran dari semua orang ia langsung menuju pojok mejanya dan tepat disamping tempat duduknya telah ada seorang gadis pirang yang memiliki gaya rambut _ponytail_ sedang menatapnya

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan libur musim panasmu. Dan hei ada apa dengan wajahmu matamu mempunyai kantung, apa kau ingin menjadi saingan dengan Gaara" Cerocos Ino tanpa henti setelah melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya yang cukup bisa dibilang 'mengenaskan'

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi saingan Gaara Ino, dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana libur musim panasku sangat-sangat merepotkan" Ujar gadis pink tersebut dan mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya yang sudah ia lipat terlebih dulu

"Hei lama-lama kenapa kau menjadi semakin mirip dengan Shikamaru" Sindir Ino

"Ya..ya terserah dirimu"

_TEEETTT TEEETTT_

Tak lama setelah bel berbunyi masuklah seorang guru bermasker yang membawa sebuah buku berwarna orens ditangannya dengan name tag bertuliskan _'Hatake Kakashi'_ "_Ohayou_ anak-anak" Ucap guru tersebut dengan menunjukan _eye smile_ miliknya

"_Ohayou Gonzaimasu, sensei_" Jawab murid-murid dengan serempak

"Bagaimana dengan libur musim panas kalian, sepertinya menyenangkan. Dan kalian tak lupa dengan tugas yang kuberikankan tentunya" Ujar guru tersebut sambil terus menampakan _eye smile_ miliknya

"_Ha'i sensei"_

"Bagus jika begitu tolong kumpulkan satu persatu kedepan" Ucap Kakashi dan mulai membaca buku bersampul orens miliknya yang berjudul _'Icha-Icha Paradise'_ tersebut

Setelah mendengar perintah dari guru mereka, satu persatu murid-murid mulai mengumpulkan tugas milik mereka di meja guru. Setelah mengecek tugas dari muridnya Kakashi segera menutup buku bersampul orens miliknya dan menaruhnya di kantong celananya "Baiklah anak-anak untuk permulan, aku akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok mengenai sejarah Konoha, satu kelompok berisi 3 orang siswa. Dan tugas tersebut harus dikumpulkan satu minggu dari hari ini, jika kalian tidak menyelesaikannya. Aku pastikan hal buruk akan menimpa kalian semua" Seru Kakashi disertai seringai mesum diwajahnya membuat hampir semua murid khususnya perempuan berkeringat dingin dan mengangguk pasrah

"Bagus itu baru murid-muridku" Jawab Kakashi riang disertai _eye smile_ miliknya dan kembali membuka buku bersampul orens miliknya

"_Dasar guru mesum"_ Batin seluruh kelas

SKIP TIME

"_Irrasaimasen_, nona. Apa nona bertiga menginginkan pesanan yang seperti biasa ?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut orens sepinggang yang sedang menggunakan pakaian maid khas cafe tersebut

"Yah seperti biasa" Jawab Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojok ruangan diikuti dua sahabatnya, mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah cafe langganan mereka untuk membahas tugas yang diberikan Kakashi _sensei_ pada mereka

"Ini pesanan anda nona, silahkan dinikmati" Ucap gadis berambut orens tadi yang membawa pesanan milik mereka

"Hn, Arigatou" Ujar Sakura singkat

"Ne Sakura_-chan_ dimana kita mengerjakan tugas ?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai biru gelap panjang yang sedang memakan _parfait_ berisi bermacam-macam buah tersebut dengan perlahan

"Sudah lama kita tidak main kerumah Sakura, bagaimana jika kita mengerjakannya disana apa kau setuju denganku Hinata" Jawab Ino yang sedang memotong _chese cake_ stroberi miliknya dan segera memasukannya potongan _chese cake_ tersebut kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan gadis yang memiliki surai gelap panjang sepinggang tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama–Hinata, hanya mengangguk dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ miliknya

"_Uchiha-sama bagaimana anda bisa membuat desain baju untuk ratu Victoria ?" Tanya seorang wartawan berkacamata_

"_Karena dia yang meminta kepadaku" Jawab seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dan berkulit putih dengan gaya rambut emo miliknya yang menatap sang wartawan dengan pandangan datar_

"_Apakah benar tentang kabar bahwa anda akan membuka beberapa butik dikota kami ini, apakah ada alasan tertentu Uchiha-sama" Tanya seorang wartawan wanita berambut coklat_

"_Hn, itu benar jika bahwa aku membuka beberapa butik dikota ini. Untuk alasan tertentu aku rasa kalian tak perlu tahu"_

"Hebat, Uchiha_-san_ dia membuat sebuah baju khusus untuk ratu Victoria" Ucap Hinata menatap kagum pada layar televisi tersebut

"Hm aku setuju juga padamu Hinata dan lihat tak lama lagi Uchiha Sasuke akan membuka butik disini, aku sudah tak sabar untuk membeli beberapa baju rancangan miliknya" Ujar Ino setelah melihat tayangan Tv beberapa saat lalu

"_Kau memang hebat Sasuke-kun" _Batin Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis

"Baiklah kembali ke topik, apa kau setuju Sakura jika kita mengerjakan tugas ini dirumahmu besok lagipula besok kita libur bukan?" Tanya Ino menatap wajah sahabatnya tersebut dengan lekat

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa ini alamat rumah baruku tapi kalian jangan terkejut" Ujar Sakura sambil meminum jus stroberi miliknya dengan santai lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen setelah menulis alamatnya dengan lengkap Sakura langsung memberikannya kepada Ino

"Hey memang apa yang terjadi dengan rumahmu _forehead_" Tanya Ino bingung

"Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti" Ucap Sakura sambil membereskan tasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe langganan mereka "_Pig_ kau yang bayar ya"

"Eeehhh, aku belum gajian _forehead,_ hey awas kau nanti,..." Teriak Ino sambil menatap tajam Sakura yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju pintu keluar

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Sebuah mobil _Ferari_ kuning melesat pelan memasuki halaman rumah bergaya _mediterania_ mewah yang dipenuhi pilar-pilar tinggi didepannya dan berhenti di salah satu halaman yang sangat luas "Ino_-chan_, ka-kau yakin ini rumah Sakura_-chan._ Mungkin kita salah tempat" Ucap Hinata yang baru turun dari mobil _Ferari_ kuning milik Ino dan menatap sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah didepannya dengan tatapan ragu

"Entahlah aku juga ragu sejak kapan Sakura mempunyai rumah sebesar ini, tapi Sakura sendiri yang memberikanku alamatnya jadi ayo kita coba masuk" Ucap Ino langsung menarik tangan Hinata

_TING TONG_

_TING TONG_

_Cklek_

"Ah kalian berdua lama sekali, ayo cepat masuk" Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepan salah satu pintu yang berukiran mewah itu dan langsung membawa kedua sahabatnya tersebut menuju ruang tamu

"Hm Sakura kenapa banyak sekali foto Uchiha Sasuke disemua sudut rumahmu, jangan-jangan kau seorang _stalker kah _?" Tanya Ino yang langsung membulatkan matanya ia tak menyangka bahwa sahabat kecilnya ini seorang penguntit

"Jaga mulutmu Ino mana mungkin aku seorang _stalker_, kalian duduk dan tunggu disini aku akan membuatkan kalian berdua makanan" Ucap Sakura yang langsung menghilang kebelakang untuk membuatkan makanan ringan untuk kedua sahabatnya tersebut

"Hey Hinata apa kau yakin Sakura bukan _stalker_ coba kau lihat disekeliling rumahnya banyak sekali foto Uchiha Sasuke sedangkan foto miliknya sangat sedikit aku rasa ada yang aneh disini" Tanya Ino sambil melihat dan memegang salah satu foto dari Sasuke

"Entahlah aku juga tidak yakin Ino_-chan,_ aku rasa yang dikatakan Sakura_-chan _benar" Jawab Hinata

"Hey nona pirang, jauhkan tanganmu dari fotoku bisa-bisa nanti kacanya pecah lagi" Seru seorang laki-laki berkulit putih berpakaian kemeja putih pendek dan memakai celana jeans hitam panjang diantara hidungnya yang mancung tersematkan sebuah kacamata hitam menambah kesan _cool _bagi yang melihatnya

"Ap-Apa kau bilang" Ujar Ino menatap tajam laki-laki yang berdiri kurang lebih dua meter dari dirinya

"Oh kau sudah pulang, Sasuke_-kun _kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu" Ucap Sakura yang baru datang dari dapur dan membawa banyak makanan dan minuman di nampan yang sedang dibawanya

"Hn, aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak mendengarnya dan pintunya terbuka aku kira ada penyusup dan sepertinya dugaanku benar" Jawab laki-laki tersebut yang kita ketahui bernama kecil–Sasuke, ia kembali menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam miliknya meskipun terhalang oleh lensa kacamata hitam miliknya

"Jangan bilang seperti itu Sasuke_-kun_, mereka itu sahabatku bukankah aku sudah memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu" Tegur Sakura, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata menatap bingung melihat Sakura mengenal baik laki-laki yang bisa dibilang memiliki paras wajah dan postur tubuh diatas rata-rata tersebut

"Sakura kau mengenalnya ?" Tanya Ino bingung sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ino barusan

"Tentu saja aku ini suaminya" Jawab Sasuke singkat, sedangkan Hinata dan Ino yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan hanya bisa mematung dan membulatkan matanya

"Sakura bisa kau jelaskan ini semua ?" Ucap Ino menatap tajam Sakura

"Baiklah, perkenalkan ini suamiku namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke" Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino sekali lagi mematung dan menahan nafas mereka untuk beberapa saat setelah mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Sakura tentang sesosok laki-laki yang berada disampingnya tersebut yang mengaku sebagai 'Suami' dari sahabat pink mereka tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

~High School Bridge~

_**To be Continued...**_

'_**Gracias**_–_**Arigatou Gonzaimasu'**_

_**KEEP...?**_

_A/U : Ampuni saya readers , saya mengeluarkan sebuah fic berjudul baru sedangkan yang lain belum selesai tapi tenang saja kabar baiknya saya akan melanjutkan fic berjudul 'My Goddess' sekitar beberapa hari dari fic ini di publish. Fic ini tidak panjang kok saya rasa cuman sekitar 5 chap aja dan __tolong review ya semuanya saya terbuka dengan kritikan, saran dan yang lainnya untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini...^^_

Hari Rabu |18 Juni 2014 | Pukul 20.46 WITA

**Sorry for all misstypo and typo too, you're can tell me where they are. So i can correct it in another time i got**

_**Signature**_

_**ĈĩŊÄŢŠŨ ӐṜÄǨӐᾣӐ**_

_**Sign Out**_


End file.
